1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring circuits and, particularly, to a monitoring circuit for a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicular lamps are essential for vehicles. A vehicle usually has a number of lamps such as head lamps, fog lamps, turn lamps, brake lamps, and back-up lamps. Yet, these vehicular lamps are usually mounted on the vehicle outside of a cab and a driver cannot see the lamps directly. Thus, an indicator is set on the dashboard of the cab for showing if the vehicular lamps are turned on or off. Yet, the indicator cannot indicate if the vehicular lamps are turned on but are unlit because of circuit or lamp fault. In this case the driver will get the wrong information about the vehicular lamps and it may lead to traffic accidents. Thus, what is needed is a monitoring circuit for a vehicular lamp which overcomes the above shortcoming.